Stolen Life
by VictoriaMimiValery
Summary: AU story where Mulder was not returned after his abduction. It takes place five years after he disappeared. Scully is engaged to Walter Skinner, and is raising William. Mulder is always in the back of her mind. MSR as well as Scully/Skinner
1. Interruption at dinner

It was a typical night for Dana Scully, her family was seated around the dining room table enjoying the delectable cooking of Margaret Scully. Her son William, sat in his booster seat attacking his vegetables with his Scooby-Doo fork. Across from her sat her loving fiancée, Walter Skinner. Sometimes she said the word fiancée in her head and another name would enter her mind. A name that belonged to a love lost in time and more literally, lost in space. When she thought about how Mulder should be at her side, depression overcame her. This taught her to keep her longings for her former partner buried deep in her soul, only allowing him to visit her dreams or relive their adventures in stories that she told William.

Skinner caught her absent stare and smiled curiously at her. He was trying his best to follow William's long-winded tale about the adventures he had that day, but as is the case for most four-year olds, he wasn't making much sense. Superficially, the scene was perfect, as if it belonged in some long forgotten wholesome television show about the average American family. William began to use his food as props in his story eliciting a gentle reprimand from his grandmother.

"William, I didn't make the food so you would play with it. Eat!" The toddler began happily shoving a fork full of food into his mouth, staring at his grandma. Skinner asked Maggie about her garden, offering to help move any heavy bags of top soil if she needed it. Maggie listed all the things she was growing that year, and her desire to build a greenhouse onto her home. The chatter was light and ordinary, Scully chimed in a few times, but was happy to let her mother and Skinner monopolize the conversation. When Maggie mentioned a potential trip to the zoo, William squealed with delight. Scully smiled as she listened to William list all the animals.

"Panda, Tiger, Lion, Bear, Monkey…" His little voice continued naming all the animals he could remember when the penetrating ring of Scully's cell phone interrupted the family dinner. Worried that it might be work related, Scully excused herself and dug the phone out of her black designer purse.

"Scully" Glancing back into the dining room, her attention was still half devoted to the sound of her son when she answered. The woman on the other end of the line questioned if she had the correct person.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Dana Scully." As the woman spoke, Scully turned her back to the doorway, shielding her family from her confused face. She listened intently, only giving the needed replies when asked a question. Her sudden quietness made Skinner look for her, worried that something was wrong. From his chair, he could see her petite shape pacing in the kitchen and instantly knew something was bothering her. Maggie followed his gaze, turning to try and see what held Walter's attention so intently.

"Dana?" Maggie called lightly, hoping her daughter would turn around and flash a quick smile while holding up her index finger, her signal that everything was ok she just needed to listen. Scully didn't turn around, she didn't acknowledge her mother at all. Maggie and Walter shared a concerned and confused look, neither of them knowing what to do just yet. Scully reappeared in the doorway looking like a ghost. Her eyes were wide and brimmed with tears, her face had gone pale, her mascara streaked down to the top of her cheeks.

"Dana! What is it?" Both Maggie and Skinner rushed out of their chairs, filling the space on either side of her. She was completely silent, she was even holding her breath, not a single sound escaped through Dana Scully's parted lips. Skinner tried to gently lead her to a chair, but the physical contact unleashed Scully from her shock and her body collapsed to the floor in sobs. Her cries shook her entire body, scaring William who then began to cry from the distress of seeing his mother like that. William was screaming for her, not understanding what was happening. In one quick motion, Skinner lifted her small body up into his strong arms. She was a rag doll in his embrace, she made no move to hold herself up, giving her body completely over to the violent wails that bellowed from deep within her. They tried desperately to get her to respond to them, getting more frightened with each second that passed where they were ignorant to what was happening. Suddenly she hoarsely called for Maggie.

"Mom…..Mom" Maggie took Dana's hand in hers, and looked into her daughter's wildly pleading eyes. "Mom, please. I need to go to the hospital right now." Scully pushed away from Skinner, who set her on her still unstable feet. She grasped her mother's hands in hers, her voice desperate and shrill.

"Drive me. Please, Mom. I need to go right now. Right now!" Maggie nodded and ran to get her purse, grabbing Dana's as well. Scully was once again sobbing uncontrollably, blind to everything else around her as she deftly moved towards the front door. Skinner picked William up, and tried to whisper soothing words into the boy's ear. As Maggie rounded the corner, Skinner hugged William close.

"I will calm him down and then we'll head over. Just let me know where you are."

Maggie nodded as she placed her hand on Dana's back and guided her out the door.


	2. The car ride

Maggie had to pull the car over three times during the drive so that Scully could purge the contents of her stomach. Trying to remain calm while watching the distress destroy her daughter was near impossible. Never had her strong little girl been so emotionally distraught, it frightened her. Dana was always cool headed and logistic. Occasionally she made an emotional decision, letting her instinct lead her, but even in those moments she was still slightly reserved. Scully leaned her head against the cool glass of the passenger window, her eyes closed with tears falling freely down her cheeks and onto her arms which were wrapped tightly around her middle. Maggie knew her daughter had retreated into herself, in an attempt to calm her mental state. It saddened Maggie that Dana didn't always confide in her, it was always when she seemed to need it the most that Scully pulled farther away.

"Dana," Maggie began tentatively. The monotony of driving seemed to be soothing her daughter's shock. Scully's eyes remained clenched shut, little stress lines plaguing her forehead.

"Dana, please." Maggie tried to keep her tone soft, but she couldn't prevent the tinge of desperation that laced her words. "Please, sweetheart, tell me what's happening." No answer, not even a physical change that signified Scully had heard her. Maggie sighed in helpless frustration.

"Mom!" Scully blurted out, once again grasping at the door handle. Maggie pulled over just in time, Scully had practically thrown herself out of the still moving car, her body heaving on the side of the road. There was nothing left in her stomach, her body was just trying to rid itself of this new hurt. With each gag, Maggie winced. She knew that Scully would be sore from being so sick, but she was worried that she would not even notice the physical pain, her mental health declining with each moment she let herself stay bottled up.

As Scully sat back in the car, Maggie noticed the tremble that possessed her hands. She had a hard time buckling her seat belt from the severity of the shaking. Maggie reached over and helped strap her in, brushing a strand of hair out of Scully's face when she was done. They sat there, the hazard lights blinking incessantly, providing the only sound in the silence. When Scully realized Maggie was making no move to drive, she looked at her pleadingly. Her expression was that of pure misery and it broke her mother's sensitive heart, but Maggie had to try one more time to get Scully to talk.

"Dana, I don't need a lot. Just tell me something. Please, I can't be in the dark while I watch this happen to you."

A loud, gut wrenching sob escaped Scully which she tried to mute with her hands over her mouth. Maggie lovingly stroked Dana's hair, the simple action used to calm her when she was a child and was now a habit for Maggie whenever her daughter was upset. Scully sucked in a long, ragged breath, her closed eyes still shielding her from the world. Maggie whispered soothing encouragements, and tried to get Scully to breathe deeply with her. After a few dedicated minutes, Scully's breath was somewhat normal, only hitching a few irregular times. Maggie was met with her daughter's aqua eyes, they searched hers desperately for comfort and held her gaze as Scully sniffled.

"She said he's," Scully began crying once again, but pushed her words through. "he's alive!" Her voice was hoarse and soft, her pain evident in every syllable. The simple sentence was too much for Scully and she gave in to her tears once again. Maggie was still confused, Scully had not given her much information. She quickly tried putting together all the little pieces and came up with only one answer.

"Fox?"

Hearing his name, wreaked havoc on Scully's fragile heart. Once again, she was sent into complete turmoil, her body convulsing aggressively with each sob. Maggie gave a gentle squeeze on Scully's shoulder before putting the car back in drive. As she pulled out onto the road and continued to their destination, Maggie thought about the intensity of the situation. Fox Mulder had been missing for five years, and now suddenly they were driving to the hospital to see him. It hadn't been him that called Dana, she said a woman told her that he was alive. That must have meant that he wasn't in a good enough state to call her himself. Next to her, Scully was trying to regain control of her breath, fearful that she would be denied access to him if she was too distraught.

After five years of watching her daughter trying to cope with the loss of Fox Mulder, he would suddenly be back in their lives. This worried both Maggie and Scully. Neither knew what to expect when they arrived at the hospital, and all time seemed to disappear beyond the moment they would set eyes on him. Scully pulled down the mirror on the visor, wiping away her smeared makeup. Her blue eyes stared at her reflection, a tinge of vain sadness overwhelming her at the sight of her bloodshot, puffy eyes, red nose, and flushed cheeks. She wondered how he would remember her, she knew it wasn't as the pitiful sight before her. Her hand absent mindedly stroked down her copper hair, it was much longer now compared to five years ago, cascading down her shoulders. Maggie pulled into a parking spot, and waited patiently for Dana to make the first move. Scully closed the mirror, took a deep breath, and opened her door. Maggie followed dutifully behind her, watching as with each step closer to the doors, Dana became rushed and unsteady. Five years of praying, of daring to hope for his return, and now he was just beyond those mechanical doors. She didn't realize she had begun to run, until she heard her mother shouting after her.


	3. Reunion

Scully was breathless by the time she reached the nurses station. Her abrupt yet shaky tone startled the two nurses behind the counter.

"I'm Dr. Dana Scully, I was told that Fox Mulder is here?"

The older nurse nodded and began to dig through a pile of manila folders. It seemed like she was taking an eternity rifling through the papers, Scully began to fidget anxiously. Maggie appeared at her side, but said nothing, she placed a gentle hand on top of Scully's hoping it would offer her comfort.

"Here it is, Dr. Scully." The nurse handed her the file with Mulder's name and medical information. Scully's confusion was written plainly on her face, making the nurse question the situation.

"You are listed as his primary physician, is that incorrect?" Maggie looked from the nurse to her daughter, who stood frozen in time. Her expression was that of disbelief mixed with sadness, her mind whirling in a million different directions, all of which centered around Mulder.

"Dana?" Maggie's soft voice dragged her from her reverie. Shaking her head as if she could physically get rid of her thoughts, Scully brought the folder close to her chest.

"That's accurate." Her answer was short only to save herself from the flood of emotions that was buried shallowly behind her professional exterior. The nurse nodded and told them what room he was in, leaving them with the fact that she had recently been in to check on him. Almost as soon as she heard his room number, Scully turned on her heels and was running down the hallway. There was no way Maggie could keep up with her, but her mother tried to keep her in view despite Scully's distance and her sharp turns around the corners. Soon Maggie had lost track of her, and she figured it was for the best. She followed the signs to Mulder's room, taking an elevator up two floors and wandering down another maze of hallways.

As she rounded the final corner, her heart broke. There standing motionless in front of his door was Scully. With wide eyes, she stared at the door which was opened only a crack. This was her final moment in her current life, after she entered that room everything would change. She couldn't move, her heart cried out for Mulder, but she was terrified. Terrified that it wasn't him, terrified that it was, but that she wouldn't know him. Out of all her fears, the one that kept her outside his door was that she would have to say goodbye to him again. To have him brought back to her then have him ripped away was not something she would be able to handle. She worried that he was dying, or that his memory was damaged and he wouldn't know who she was. Brushing away her tears with her cold, trembling fingers, Scully took a deep breath and held it as she crossed the threshold to his room. Maggie stood in the hallway, allowing her daughter to have this moment alone.

The attempt to look as if she was not emotionally unstable was futile, all her feelings unleashed the second she laid eyes on him. Her hand flew to her mouth trying to gag her sobs. He looked so weak in the hospital bed, almost like a corpse. Pale with a greenish tinge, his skin contrasted the light blue hospital gown in a disturbing way. His cheek bones were protruding, his closed eyes were sunken in, he had numerous injuries on his face and arms, the black bruises making her feel sick. On each of his cheeks were three small round punctures, the blood still fresh at the surface. Scully ignored the chair and sat on the bed next to his unhealthily thin body. Her tears were unstoppable, she thought the floodgates had opened inside of her, that all she could feel was now pouring out of her, but then she heard her name. It was a hoarse whisper that originated from deep in his dreaming state, crying out for her. He laid there unconscious, yet his thoughts were with her. Scully caressed his face gently, her fingertips barely touching his skin as they traveled along his hairline and down his jaw. She didn't want to startle him if he woke up, so she tried to maintain her self-control and keep some distance. She let her feathery touch travel down his neck and over his shoulders, a new pang of devastation overwhelming her as she felt how skeletal he was.

"Oh Mulder, what happened to you?" she cried softly, her hand returning to his face, letting her thumb gently stroke his temple. Slowly, his eyes began to twitch, fighting against the sleep his body desperately needed. Holding her breath, she watched as his heavy eyelids started to lift revealing his bloodshot hazel eyes. Before he could fully take in his surroundings, she saw him flinch in fear at her touch. She quickly removed her hands, staring at him as he struggled to become fully awake. When he finally looked at her and their eyes locked, he said her name again. The urge to touch him was too great and she gave in, laying her hand on his chest, directly above his rapidly beating heart.

"I'm here, Mulder." She didn't know if she said it to reassure him or herself.

"Is it really you?"

Thick teardrops fell onto his arm as she nodded her head. His question was nothing more than a scared whisper, as if he had lived this moment a thousand times before. She wanted to speak, but her body wouldn't allow it. As she opened her mouth, nothing but sobs escaped. Without a second between her gasps for air and sounds of heartache, she leaned over and pressed her lips against his. Her hands held his battered face, warming his icy ears. Salty droplets wet their lips as the continued to drain from Scully's eyes. Their lips remained locked firmly against each other, both worried that once the kiss ended, the other person would be gone. As the minutes ticked by, Scully's tears were integrated with Mulder's on their mouths. She felt a light touch against her back, and kissed him harder when she realized it was his hand trying to hold on to her.

Unnoticed, Maggie stood in the doorway. She watched as they nervously began to remember each other, eyes and hands roaming tentatively over the other's body. Scully deposited a multitude of tender kisses over Mulder's face and hands. Tears streamed down their cheeks as they began to speak in hushed tones. Their communication always seemed intimate, but this time it was even more so. Maggie felt as if she was in another world, glancing at a couple of strangers. Their carefree demonstrations of love surprised her. Because their lives were in danger all those years, they were extremely cautious with what they allowed the world to see of their relationship. Now all of that was forgotten, and they held on to each other affectionately. The ringing of her cell phone tore her away from witnessing their reunion any longer. She saw Dana glance her way at the sudden noise, but her attention quickly returned to Mulder.

Maggie walked down the hallway and answered. On the other end of the line was a worried Walter Skinner, anxiously awaiting an answer to what had happened to Scully at dinner.

"No, she's alright. Yes, much better than at the house."

Skinner erupted in an endless stream of questions. He wanted to know what the phone call was, why Dana became so ill, why she needed the hospital, how she made such a rapid recovery, if he needed start driving over. Maggie stopped him.

"Walter," she attempted to interrupt. "Walter! Listen to me!' Silence finally calmed his end of the phone. Maggie took a deep breath, unsure of the best way to tell him all that was happening. "Walter, it's Fox. He's alive." There was no response so she continued. "The nurse called Dana, because she is still listed as his primary physician."

"Where is she now?" he asked softly.

"She's with him. He just woke up."

"I'll be right there."

"Walter, I don't know if that's a good idea. Mulder isn't well, give him a little time to prepare for all the reunions. I haven't even been in to see him."

"You're right." He sounded defeated.

"Did you calm William down?"

"Yes, he fell asleep watching 101 dalmations. He is in bed now."

"Great. I'll be back soon, Walter."

Maggie paused then hung up. He wanted to ask if Dana would be with her when she came back, but he already knew the answer.


	4. simple scene

_***Author's note***_

 _ **Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for reading this story, I truly appreciate all your comments. I do want to mention that I clearly state this story has Scully/ Skinner pairing as well as MSR, so if you do not like it then do not read! I do appreciate comments and constructive critisism, but I will not tolerate reviews that bash my pairings which were clearly stated in the summary. This chapter is a little shorter, but do not fret! The next chapter is already in the works and will be posted tomorrow. Again, Thank you for reading!**_

Maggie had decided to give them another hour of privacy, busying herself by walking through the gift shop and sifting through the various magazines displayed in the waiting room. The minutes seemed to drag as she glanced at the glossy photographs, her mind completely oblivious to the vain images presented before her. She sighed as she looked at her watch for the fifth time that minute, she still had three more minutes to wait before checking in on the estranged couple. Maggie stood, stretching her tired back. She decided that if she walked slow, she would reach Mulder's room just in time for her self-prescribed deadline.

As she reached his door, she glanced at her watch, determined not to rob them of a single second. Satisfied, she peeked into the room. Mulder was sleeping, Scully sat in the chair next to his bed, her upper body in plain view from the door. Maggie stepped in to the room, immediately she noticed the way their hands were intertwined and resting on Mulder's thigh.

"Dana?" Maggie's voice tore her daughter's attention away from Mulder's face. Large blue eyes lifted slowly, and suddenly Maggie was facing a vulnerable little girl not the well composed woman that was Dana Scully.

"Oh sweetheart," Maggie went to wrap her arms around Scully as if she was a hurt child. There was a desperation in the way Dana leaned her head against her mother, it was as if she needed an anchor to keep her from drifting away in her thoughts. Despite her need for physical reassurance, Scully could not bear to let go of Mulder's hand, not even if it was to hug her mother. Once again, Maggie found herself stroking her daughter's satin tresses trying to provide comfort. Tears were wetting Maggie's shirt in little pools, yet Scully remained silent. For Mulder's benefit, she was trying to restrain her emotions lest she disturb his rest. She was allowing herself to cry, but not to weep. Her hand squeezed his a little tighter, enjoying the way it pushed his skin against hers. Holding his hand in hers was surreal. For so long she had dreamed about the way their fingers interlaced, the memory haunting her every time she thought of him. Now, she sat with her hand attached to his, memorizing every sensation associated with the simple contact.

"Dana," Maggie pulled away from her daughter, and placed a tender hand under Scully's chin to lift her gaze. "I'm going to head home." Fear flashed in Scully's eyes, but her mother was quick to put her at ease. "Do you want to stay here?" Scully nodded, squeezing Mulder's hand in hers. Maggie kissed the top of Scully's head and headed out of the room. She paused in the doorway, looking back at the tableau that was created. Scully had laid her head down next to Mulder's leg, her hand still clutching his.

"I love you, Dana." Maggie whispered, unsure if Scully could hear her.

"I love you too, mom." The reply was soft, but audible. It was comforting to hear a complete sentence exit her lips without being interrupted by a stream of tears. A small smile pulled on Maggie's lips as she left their space. She sighed as she dug in her purse for her car keys, she knew that she would be bombarded with a myriad of questions from Walter as soon as she walked in the front door. She didn't know which was going to be more exhausting , his questions or her lack of answers.


	5. Gone for so long

As Scully opened her eyes, the events of the previous night flooded her memory. She could hear Mulder's soft breath beside her, feel his hand in hers, yet she still worried that it wasn't real. Her neck ached from her position on his bed, but her heart regretted nothing. A slight pain was insignificant compared to the ability to sleep beside him. She lifted her body into a sitting position, rolling her head to release her neck tension. Mulder let out a hushed moan, a flash of pain etching his face. Instantly Scully responded, she squeezed his hand in hers and whispered gentle reassurances. The sound of her voice calmed his nightmare, he turned his face away and resumed sleeping, his fingers curling around hers. A vibration at her feet startled her, until she realized it was her cell phone ringing deep in the abyss of her purse. She let it ring, knowing that it was one of two people and she wasn't ready to talk to either one quite yet. Untangling her hand from his, she reached for the folder the nurse had given her.

Closing her eyes briefly, she tried to prepare herself for what she was going to learn. The folder fell open under her tentative touch, her eyes desperately read and reread what was written across the pages. There was no doubt that he was suffering. Mulder was diagnosed with anemia and several broken bones, he had been treated for a head trauma and numerous superficial wounds. She was surprised to see that he had been admitted to the hospital over a week before. When he first arrived, he was in a coma, it was after several days at the hospital that he finally woke and the first thing he said was her name. Picturing him repeating her name to the staff despite his agony, broke her heart.

Needing a strong cup of coffee, Scully reluctantly grabbed her purse and headed to the small café next to the hospital. She took another long glance at Mulder before closing the door behind her, hoping he wouldn't wake up before she came back. As she walked down the hall, she pulled out her cell phone. Several missed calls and unanswered texts screamed for her attention. Her thumb pressed the speed dial button for her land line.

"Mommy?" William's little voice answered after the first ring.

"Good Morning, Honey!" Scully tried to sound chipper. "How did you sleep?"

"Good! Mommy, I had French toast for breakfast." Scully couldn't help but laugh. William found so much joy in his world, it was inspiring.

"Was it yummy?"

"Yep! Mommy," his voice lost its happiness. "When are you coming home?" Scully felt a pang of guilt at his question, but she knew William was well taken care of. Mulder however, had no one else but her.

"Not yet, William, but I will have grandma bring you to see me. Okay?"

"Okay. Can X come?" William loved to bring his stuffed toy fox with him everywhere. X was his best friend, a true confidant for the imaginative four-year-old.

"Of course, honey. William, will you give the phone to Walter?" She received no reply besides the scratching noises of the phone being poorly handled.

"Dana?" Walter sounded worried, but his tone was still tender.

"Hi, Walter. Did my mom tell you what is going on?"

"Yes, briefly. We are both still confused. Do you want me to come get you?"

"No!" Scully surprised herself with how quick she denied his offer. "I want to stay here, but if you or my mom could come by a little later I would appreciate it. Will you bring me some toiletries and a change of clothes? Maybe we could have lunch next door while Mulder rests?"

"It's really him?"

"Yes."

"Dana, why don't you come home for a little while. We can go back to the hospital later after he's rested."

"No, Walter. I'm not leaving him."

"Dana," He persisted.

"I can't." She was starting to get upset. Walter sighed, that was not his intention, he was just trying to help take care of her.

"Alright. I'll see you soon."

"Okay." Her answer was choked, as she forced her tears not to fall from her eyes.

"I love you, Dana." His statement hung in the air, over the sound of the disconnected line.

Scully ordered her coffee and headed back to the hospital room. Mulder was still asleep when she resumed her position on the chair beside his bed. Her short conversation with Skinner had brought her frail emotions back to the surface, and she was trying to get a handle on them before Mulder woke up.

"Has it really been five years?" Scully was surprised by the question that was suddenly whispered.

"I thought you were still asleep."

"Just resting my eyes." He offered her a small smile. "Has it been that long, Scully?" She couldn't look in to his hazel eyes as she answered. Her gaze dropped to the cup of coffee in her hands, and she nodded, hostage tears sliding down her cheeks.

"How did you know?" She asked, still unable to look directly at him.

"The nurse asked if I knew what year it was after I woke up a few days ago. I was five years off." He said the last part as if it was a joke. She loved him for it, but it frustrated her. Their situation was bizarre and emotionally draining, and here Mulder was making jokes.

"You've been gone for so long. I was worried that you'd never come back." Finally, she lifted her eyes to meet his. Forgetting her need to stay strong, she openly wept. Five years' worth of fear and love poured out of her in the form of small droplets that cascaded down her face, and landed in her lap.

"Mulder," She was still crying. Her mind had been racing all morning over how to tell him about the most important thing he had missed, William.

"What is it, Scully? He reached for her hand, which she immediately gave to him.

"I have a son." He stared at her, processing each word. His silence made her uncomfortable, and she started spewing out information unable to stop herself from trying to fill the emptiness around her.

"He's four. I found out right after you were taken. I named him William. He's so smart, and so sweet."

"Does he know about me?" the question was timid. Scully stopped her awkward babble and squeezed his hand.

"Of course! He thinks you are a superhero, fighting bad guys in space." She laughed and was rewarded with his smile.

"He's half right." Mulder joked.

"I tell him the G rated versions of some of our cases. I also tell him about Samantha, and your mom. He has an old picture from one of your summers in Martha's Vineyard hanging up in his room."

Mulder listened to her talk more about her little boy. With each story, his heart felt heavier and fear clouded his mind. He had missed so much of her life, of their life.


	6. Meeting William

Mulder was still in disbelief, Scully was a mother, and to his child! She had shown him pictures of the little boy, at his request. Mulder thought he was visiting his past, seeing himself in the smiling toddler's appearance. The most noticeable difference was William's crystal blue eyes, a trait that was inherited from Scully. Mulder studied each picture Scully presented him, an insatiable longing consuming his heart.

"Can I meet him?" Scully's lips broke out in to a wide and beautiful smile, the most genuine expression of happiness he had seen cross her face.

"I'll have them come up here as soon as they arrive." Scully took out her phone and sent a text to Skinner, giving him the new instructions. She was surprised to get an immediate response.

"Oh no, they are going to be late. William can't find X, and he won't leave without him." Her glance at Mulder's confused face, persuaded her to explain. "X is his stuffed fox, he hardly goes anywhere without him."

"X? That's a strange name." A slight blush brushed Scully's cheeks, her eyes dropped to her lap briefly before returning to his.

"I think it's because of you, and all the stories I tell him. We were in the toy store one day getting a birthday present for my nephew. We were looking at the stuffed animals, and I would tell him what they were when he pointed at them. When he pointed at this little fox, and heard its name, his face lit up. He picked it off the shelf and kissed its head, then smiled at me. Next thing I know, William is clutching this little fox, whispering in its ear as we walk around the store."

"That's cute."

"It was. When we got into the car, I asked him what he was going to name it, and he said "X". I didn't ask him why. He's heard so many stories about Fox Mulder and the X-files, I think he was just trying to make more sense of them. They have been inseparable ever since."

He patted the space on the bed beside him, beckoning her to sit closer. She moved, taking both of his hands in hers. They smiled at each other, speaking only with their eyes. The color in his face seemed better than it had the day before, she hoped that it was a sign he would have a rapid recovery.

"It suits you." She didn't understand the statement. "Being a mom." He clarified.

"I love him more than anything in the world." She took a deep breath, a plethora of emotions invading her heart as she thought about William, and his father. "He's so special." Tears began to force their way out of her sapphire eyes. "After you were taken, I felt that I had lost everything. But I hadn't, I still had a part of you with me. When I would look at him, I would see you smiling back, Mulder. You don't know how comforting that was at times. Other times, it was utterly heartbreaking. I had this beautiful little boy that was a piece of you and I didn't know if you would ever know he existed."

Mulder held his arms open to her, welcoming her into a long-awaited embrace. Gently, she laid next to him, her head on his chest, and his arms wrapped around her. In this position, she could feel how frail he was, his ribs pressing hard against her cheek.

"You kept me alive, Scully." She pushed herself further against him, needing to feel as if she was as close as physically possible. "I fought to come back to you." He could feel her tears drenching the thin fabric of his hospital gown, the cool liquid permeating his skin. They laid in silence, exchanging gentle squeezes and caresses. Scully nuzzled against his chest, inhaling his familiar scent. A light kiss was placed on the top of her head.

"I love you, Scully." It was barely a whisper, but she heard it. She moved her head to look in to his eyes. As soon as she did, her heart burst with her complete love for him. Before she could say the simple words, the door swung open.

"Mommy!" William rushed into the room. Scully hopped off the bed to meet her son, before he accidently jumped on Mulder trying to get to her. He ran into her open arms, burying his face in her neck. Scully planted a kiss on his cheek, before pulling away to look at him.

"Honey, there is someone I want you to meet." William smiled at her, never taking his eyes away from her face. Straining to sit up, Mulder watched the short exchange, growing nervous with each passing second. A large figure lingered in the doorway, grabbing Mulder's attention. Walter Skinner nodded and offered a small smile when he saw Mulder look at him. Scully picked William up and carried him to the side of Mulder's bed.

"William, this is your daddy." The little boy's eyes stared at Mulder. First, he seemed elated at the news, but as he took in Mulder's appearance he seemed scared. Mulder wanted to distract him and put him at ease.

"Who do you have there?" Mulder pointed at the stuffed fox, in William's hand. The distraction worked. William started telling Mulder all about X, even shoving the little fox out in front of him so Mulder could see it better. It looked well loved, it even had a sewn patch on its foot where he guessed it had been torn at some point. Scully was staring at Mulder as her son continued talking, her eyes full of love for the man patiently listening to each word the boy said.

Skinner felt like an intruder as he watched the scene before him unfold. It damaged his pride to admit it, but he was hurt that Scully had not even looked his way. It wasn't fair of him to expect a lot of her attention given the unusual circumstance they were in, he knew that. Still, he expected her to at least notice him. He walked back into the hallway, feeling invisible and awkward. Listening to the happy chatter of William, he waited for a good moment to interrupt them. A moment of silence filled the room, and Skinner took the opportunity to knock on the door. All three faces turned to him, and he found himself unsure of what to say.

"Mulder," he greeted. "It's good to have you back."

Any witty response Mulder had planned died on the tip of his tongue as Skinner wrapped his arm around Scully's waist, and kissed her lips.


	7. Confrontation

Mulder stared in shock at the scene presented before him. Although he was physically exhausted, his observation skills were still sharp. Time paused as Mulder's eyes scanned over the three bodies beside his bed. He noticed Scully's tense shoulders at the way Skinner's fingers were curled into the curve of her waist. The touch was familiar, something Skinner was used to doing. That explained why William was unaffected by the sudden invasion to his and his mother's shared space. In fact, William seemed perfectly content with Skinner's proximity. Scully was the only one uncomfortable, trying to subtly regain her distance despite the strong arm clasping her firmly against Walter. Mulder's mind was racing. He thought that it could be a joke, but it just didn't make sense. Then he saw it. He was sure it had just appeared on her finger since he hadn't noticed it before. The large sparkling gem glared at him, taunting his new reality.

"Mommy, I have to go potty." The statement was meant to be a whisper, but William still didn't understand the concept of vocal volume so everyone heard him. Scully looked over at Mulder, offering an apologetic expression as she excused herself and William. The image of her engagement ring burned his vision, even after Scully left the room. He listened to her steady footsteps as they faded into the noise down the hall, refusing to acknowledge that he was now alone with Skinner.

The room was silent, tension keeping the reunited friends locked in their separation. Walter shifted on his feet anxiously, hoping Scully would return quickly. His fidgety actions were annoying an already upset Mulder. After Skinner looked toward the door for the fifth time, Mulder lost control. He could feel a plethora of emotions bubbling up, ready to escape. Driven by shock and anger, he narrowed his eyes on Skinner and said the first thing that slipped off his tongue uncensored.

"How long?"

The question startled Skinner, he hadn't expected Mulder to want to talk without Scully in the room.

"Mulder, it's been five years since you were abducted in Oregon." Skinner tried to keep his voice low and soft knowing that the information would be shocking. Mulder was growing more frustrated with each second. He completely ignored Skinner's ignorant answer.

"How long did you wait before you made your move on Scully?" Skinner stared open-mouthed at the fury in Mulder's eyes, saying nothing. "If you two are engaged, you couldn't have waited that long. Did you realize I was gone and think "Oh here's my chance?"?"

"That's enough!" the authoritative tone rang through the room.

"You just couldn't wait, could you? She was probably vulnerable, desperate to find me, and you took advantage of her. What did you say? Did you give her some bullshit about how I would want her to be happy while you were seducing her? Did you try to convince her that you were just what she needed in her time of grief?"

Skinner stood there taking every blow Mulder was throwing his way. He was trying his hardest to remain calm, knowing that anger would only make everything worse. Mulder's voice was becoming hoarser with each word, the physical toll of his emotional distress. His rant ended abruptly, pain mixing with anger on his face. Skinner seized the opportunity to defend himself.

"I understand that you are upset. Five years is a long time and you've missed a lot. Despite what you are accusing me of, I did not trick Scully into falling in love with me. We were both shaken by your disappearance and we both have been fighting to get you back. Over the last five years we've grown close. We became romantically involved almost a year ago, and I asked her to marry me. You couldn't have expected her to stop her life and wait for you to possibly come back. She had to live her life."

"Cut the self-righteous bullshit, Walter."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I've known for years that you've had feelings for Scully. What? Did you think you were the only person on earth that I couldn't profile?"

Skinner swallowed nervously despite his mouth being uncomfortably dry. What he had told Mulder was true, but he couldn't deny that he had been in love with Scully for years before Mulder's abduction. He was at a loss for words. Trying to compose his thoughts, he stared at his feet then glanced at the door.

"You stole my life."

With that, Skinner snapped.

"What life, Mulder? You weren't here! I was! She turned to me because you were gone, and she was left alone and pregnant!"

"I didn't ask to be abducted!"

"Bullshit you didn't! You put yourself in that situation, Mulder. You went looking for it. You may not have wanted to be gone for five years, but you should have thought of that. You should've thought about what you were leaving behind. I didn't steal anything from you, you gave it all up."

"I thought of Scully every day! Her name was the only thing that left my lips. She's the only reason I wanted to live. Now I am back and what do I find? Our boss has taken it upon himself to fill my place in her life. You can't just act like a hero, like you are innocent and weren't trying to take her for yourself."

"I didn't have to take her, she was never yours. You strung her along, but you never committed to her. I did! I made sure she knew I wouldn't leave her. That's why she's marrying me, that's why she loves me. She doesn't have to guess where she stands."

Seven years of gazes, of whispered promises, and secret moments flashed in Mulder's mind. He hadn't imagined the depth of their relationship, it was real. Yes, it was unconventional but it had to be. Their lives were constantly in danger while they pursued the truth. He couldn't have proclaimed his love to Scully to the world because it made her a target. Scully's few comments about wanting a normal life haunted him. Skinner was fulfilling all her dreams of domestic normality, he was giving her what Mulder never could. That reality was hard to face.

"Get out."

The command was low and direct. Skinner did as he was ordered, leaving Mulder's room and slamming the door behind him. Anger burned inside him at Mulder's accusations, but he had to bury his fury when he heard William's excited voice calling him from down the hall. He offered a charming smile to the toddler as he walked to meet him and Scully. Already, he could see the question written on Scully's face.

"He's tired, said we should come back later." With that feeble explanation, he kissed her temple and lead her back down the hallway. His heart grew tight as Scully turned her head to look towards the closed door.


	8. Loving hands

Scully had been quiet throughout lunch and during the drive back to their home. William and Walter made up for her lack of chatter with wild stories and endless questions. The toddler was curious about Mulder. With each question he asked, Scully readied her answers but Walter beat her to the punch. He answered William's questions simply and with tenderness. She supposed it was for the best. If she had begun to talk about Mulder she knew she wouldn't stop. The short attention span of her four-year-old wasn't ready for the long-winded explanations she had to offer.

"I'm going to put William down for a nap." Walter announced from behind her.

"No, I'll do it. I might lay with him, I didn't sleep well." Scully looked for William, knowing she would have to track him down even though they had only been in the house a few minutes. Walter's strong arms around her caught her off guard. At first, she wanted to escape the embrace, uncomfortable with her lack of control, but soon she melted into it. Relief began to fill her aching muscles as she leaned against Skinner's stable body. Before she realized it, tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. Scully turned to bury her face in his chest. Besides tightening his hold on her, he didn't move. He allowed her to lean into him as she succumbed to her emotions, without forcing her to talk or look up at him.

Skinner's heart broke with each sniffle that was being stifled by his shirt. Her fingers were desperately bunching the fabric between them, holding on as if she was about to fall. Feeling her take a deep breath, he knew their somber moment was almost over. Scully was usually quick to compose herself, then act as if her break down had not happened. The loss of gentle pressure made him look down to see that she had pulled her head away from him. A shift had occurred, once again making her the strong, sensible woman she presented to the world. She wiped at her face, anxiously trying to hide the evidence of her tears. Walter waited silently, watching as his petite fiancée stabilized herself. At last, she looked up at him and offered a small smile. His hand moved to caress the side of her face. It overjoyed him when she leaned into the affectionate touch.

"You know, I could always use a nap."

The comment received a short laugh from Scully. Walter leaned down and kissed her forehead, while his hand ran soothingly down her tight back. As his fingers passed over the tense muscles, he sighed. The whole situation was unbelievable and incredibly confusing. It didn't surprise him that her body was reacting negatively to the stressful situation they were thrown in. As he thought about the events that took place over the past two days, he grew more worried about her health. The state of distress she was in would wreak havoc on her physical and mental health if she wasn't careful. Then Mulder's angry words flooded his mind.

Maybe a few days away from the hospital was just what they needed. It gave Scully time to heal from her shock, and gave Mulder time to calm down. Skinner knew it wouldn't be easy to keep Scully home, but he figured he had to try. His hand ran over a sensitive knot in her back, causing her to flinch in pain.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Your back is so tight, I'll rub it when we get upstairs. Then after, you can take a nice bath before your nap. That should help."

"That sounds nice. Thank you."

He kissed her forehead again before leading her out of the room. William's voice could be heard in the family room making various car noises. With each "beep!" Scully's smile grew a little wider. The couple watched from the doorway as William moved his cars along the carpet. The little boy was lost in his fantasy world, and didn't notice the adults. His stuffed fox sat by his side, a car carefully placed between his feet. Skinner wrapped his arm around Scully's waist, bringing her closer to him. The action was a repeat of what he had done at the hospital. He thought nothing of it, but Scully instantly thought of Mulder. She could see his shocked expression clearly in her mind. Betrayal had crept into his eyes as he realized what was going on. Suddenly Walter's touch was no longer a welcomed comfort, but rather a burning sensation burying deep into her flesh. She walked into the room towards William, eager to untangle herself from the suffocating arm that surrounded her.

"Alright, buddy. It's nap time."

"No!"

"William." Scully chastised as she scooped her son up in her arms. William rolled the toy car across Scully's shoulder, his previous protest forgotten. They were almost out of the room when William screamed.

"X!"

Skinner quickly ran to grab the toy. He traded William the toy car for X, and followed them up the stairs. When they reached William's room, Skinner stayed in the doorway as Scully laid William down. She tucked him in and pulled out a couple of his favorite Curious George books. As she read, Skinner headed down the hall to their room. At the end of the second book William was fast asleep. Scully kissed his head, and went to leave. Before she closed his door, she took a moment to look at his sleeping figure. She was sad that he was growing so fast, but happy that he was beginning to look more like Mulder each day.

With thoughts of Mulder and their child, Scully finally closed the door and headed to her room. Skinner had pulled down the comforter making the bed look irresistibly inviting. She could hear the water running in their bathroom alerting her to Walter's whereabouts. She closed their door, and started to take off her clothes. She wrapped her silk robe around herself just as Walter emerged.

"Oh good, you're already changed. Lie down on the bed, and I'll get some of those knots out."

She did as she was told, relaxing when she felt the slight shift of the mattress under his weight. His strong fingers worked on her back with careful tenderness before daring to press deeper.

"Breathe, Dana."

She hadn't realized she was holding her breath until he gave her the gentle reminder. Her lungs filled with air then released, melting her body further into the bed. The weight sitting on her shoulders began to dissipate under Skinner's loving hands. Scully let out a sigh and closed her eyes, surrendering to sleep.


	9. Decision

It was now a normal occurrence for Scully to wake up next to Skinner. In fact, she had not slept by herself in about a year. Now as she opened her eyes and became aware of her surroundings, his presence was an unwelcomed intruder. She had the urge to jump out of bed and run away, but she laid there quietly. Her mind was trying to calm her racing heart, while her body fought the urge to be sick. It was as if he was a stranger, his arm across her was intimidating, and his breath on the back of her neck was revolting. Carefully, she slid from under the dead weight of his muscles. Each step she took was soft and cautious as she made her way to the closet then the bathroom. The last thing she wanted was to wake him, which would make her confront the turmoil of emotions that ran through her mind. After she successfully managed to lock herself inside the bathroom, she sighed.

The bathroom was a small sanctuary from her problems, and she was thankful that she could enjoy it alone. Scully rummaged through her various bath oils, picking the lavender out of the assortment. She ran the warm water as she disrobed, letting the thin garment fall at her feet. As the tub filled, her eyes studied her reflection in the mirror. Long copper hair tumbled over her shoulders, deep purple shadows haunted her blue eyes, and her freckles were a dark contrast to her pale skin. She brought her hand across her flat stomach, remembering how large it grew when she was pregnant. The thin white stretch marks on her hips were barely noticeable nowadays. She couldn't help but imagine what Mulder would see if he saw her naked body now. Would he see every small change that occurred over the last five years? She had more freckles, more stretch marks, more scars. Would he notice?

Then she corrected her thoughts. He wouldn't see these hidden parts of her body because things were different now. She was engaged to Walter, only he saw her that intimately. It was strange to think about. She had given Mulder all of herself body, mind, and soul. As she stared at her figure in the mirror she began to acknowledge that he still possessed her completely. It was him that she kept imagining beside her. It was always Mulder. Even now she was allowing him to enter her personal sanctuary to control her mind with thoughts of him.

Scully tried to gather her senses, leaving her reflection for the welcoming water. Her body dissolved into the heat, enjoying each scented breath that floated through her nose. A step by step process was forming in her mind. She knew she needed to act now, no matter how painful it would be. One scenario after another played in head of all the possibilities that could occur depending on what she did first. The best idea was to talk to Skinner. When she said it to herself, a sadness clouded her heart. She loved him, but it was different than her love for Mulder. When she thought of Walter a little burst of happiness overcame her. She would think of all the sacrifices he made for her and William, of his constant support and affection. He was a truly wonderful man, but she could imagine getting by without him. She couldn't live without Mulder. Even during the years he was gone, he was a constant in her life.

Scully was meant to be with him, and she knew it. She sunk further into the tub, trying to enjoy her final moments of peace before she broke Walter's heart. Words tumbled out of her restless mind, trying to piece together what to say. What are the right words when you hurt someone so deeply? She didn't know. It wasn't something she wanted to do. Three days ago, she pictured a happy life as Walter's wife. They were done planning the wedding, they had a beautiful home, and even started talking about adopting a child. Tears brimmed her eyes as she remembered the speech Walter gave about how much he loved William. He knew she couldn't have any more children, but he hoped she would want to adopt. The thought of another baby had excited them. Now she was ripping his entire future away from him.

When she finally had the courage to emerge from her bath, a sense of dread hung over her. She took her time getting ready, delaying the unpleasantness that awaited her for as long as she could. At last the time came to leave the safety of the bathroom. Her hand clutched at the doorknob, but she hesitated to open it. She suspected she would see Skinner still sleeping on their bed, in which case she would go downstairs and wait for him to wake up. However, when she opened the door he was gone. She walked downstairs to find him, not seeing any sign of his whereabouts. In the kitchen, she found a note next to a freshly brewed pot of coffee.

 _Dana,_

 _I didn't want to disturb your bath. I had to go in for a meeting, not sure when I'll be back. Relax tonight, sweetheart. I'll see you when I get home._

 _Walter_

Relief washed over her briefly before she realized that she was still stuck in living hell. She went to get her cell phone, desperate to hear a voice other than the one inside her head.

"Dana?" A concerned Maggie answered on the second ring.

"Mom," Tears tumbled down Scully's face. She didn't know what to say, she just wanted her mother with her. Then she thought about Skinner walking through the door at any moment, and the need to flee the house controlled her words. "Can you meet me at the hospital?"

"Yes, I'll leave right now."

"Thanks, mom."

"I'll see you soon, honey. Be careful driving."

"I will."

As soon as Scully hung up, she ran upstairs and packed an overnight bag. The thought of spending the night away from Mulder was unfathomable, she simply couldn't bear it. After she loaded her bag in the car, she headed to William's room. She could hear his hushed voice outside his door, quietly playing with his toys. When she opened the door and smiled at him, he instantly grew louder.

"Did you have a good nap, honey?"

He nodded, his attention going back to his game. Scully packed a bag for him while he played.

"You're going to stay with Grandma for a couple of days. Does that sound fun?"

He nodded again. "Zoo?" he asked, bringing up the conversation Maggie had brought up the night before.

"Yeah, grandma will take you to the zoo."

"Daddy come?"

Scully froze. William had been handling everything so well, it made sense that he would instantly take to Mulder. Still, the question had caught her off guard. Never did he have a face to the name, and now that he did there was no doubt William was talking about Mulder.

"No, honey. Not this time."

"Okay."

Scully got everything ready, locked the house, and drove to the hospital. William was singing along with the Disney soundtrack she had put on, making X dance around in the air. With each mile that brought her closer to Mulder, she felt more at ease. It was as if he was washing away all her fears just by being near her. It was a feeling she had forgotten over five years, but one that came back naturally with Mulder back in her life. She wouldn't let him disappear from her again. She needed him, and William needed him.


	10. Untamed Anger

Skinner had felt her wake up, the tension in her body tightening as she rid herself of sleep. He decided to keep his eyes closed, allowing her the freedom to move about their room without questioning her. When he heard the bath running, he finally got up. For hours, Mulder's words tormented him making him angrier with each repeat that played in his mind. He finally couldn't stand it, and he jumped out of bed with a new determination.

He tried to move quickly, knowing he needed to leave before Scully emerged. Within five minutes, Skinner was in his car on the way to the hospital. He felt a small flash of guilt at the lie that he had written for Scully. Normally he had no need to keep things from her, but nothing was the same anymore. The life they had built together was beginning to disintegrate around him, and was not prepared to stand idly by. He was ready to fight to keep his happy life, to keep Scully. There was no way he was going to let Mulder waltz back and steal his well-earned place as the patriarch of their little family.

Skinner practiced his well worded speech as he drove to the hospital. He didn't want to tarnish the friendship he had with Mulder, but he needed to make sure he knew his proper place. Thoughts of the profound looks he had witnessed between Mulder and Scully throughout the years plagued him. He often felt uncomfortable when he found himself a witness to their secret glances. He both wanted to question them, and be a part of the nonverbal language they had developed. In the years of Mulder's absence, he had never seen the same expressions in Scully's eyes as when she partook in those glances.

Jealousy added fuel to his anger filled fire. He would not allow Mulder to make him an outsider in his own relationship. As he parked, he realized that he had been squeezing the steering wheel with incredible force making his fingers stiff. The car door slammed, another reminder of the fury that was bubbling inside Skinner. He noticed nothing of his surroundings as he charged to Mulder's room. The door swung open and slammed against the wall, causing Mulder to jump in his bed.

"What the hell?"

"We need to talk" Skinner stood with his chest puffed out, his years as an authoritative figure accumulating in his posture. Instead of intimidating Mulder, Skinner was only making him mad.

"Talk about what, Walter? How you stole my life?"

"Excuse me?"

"Cut the bullshit."

"Mulder, you listen to me.."

"No! You stole it! You took everything from me and you knew you were doing it." Mulder was now yelling. Skinner tried to stand his ground but the unleashed fury that was pouring out of Mulder was unsettling.

"You stole her. You took her from me when I wasn't even here to fight for her. How could you!? How could you take Scully? My Scully! You knew about us! We trusted you. I trusted you! You were my ally, my friend, and the first chance you got you stabbed me in the back in the worst way imaginable. You took away the only person I could really trust, the only one that believed in me. You took her for yourself, you selfish bastard. I have nothing without her."

"Mulder!" Skinner yelled back interrupting the rant that was being thrown at him. His voice lowered, as if he was chastising William. "I protected her. You were gone, you left her alone. Scully found herself isolated from the world and with a child, her companion had deserted her. What did you expect me to do, pretend she didn't need me?"

"My child! Don't act like he isn't mine. Scully came to me to father her baby. She wanted me! I didn't abandon her, I was abducted! I was taken from the only family I had left, and then you stole them."

"I was helping you!"

"By fucking Scully!? And pretending to be William's dad? You weren't helping me, you just wanted what wasn't yours. How long was I gone before you made your move on her? Five minutes? Did you realize you had found your chance when you knew I wouldn't be coming back with you?"

"Mulder.."

"Don't pretend, Walter. I was a god damn federal agent! I knew you had feelings for Scully years ago."

Skinner was becoming more defeated. With each hit of Mulder's words, he felt his own argument dissolve.

"It wasn't like that."

"Oh, wasn't it?" Mulder spat out the sarcastic statement, stinging Skinner with each pitch inflection.

"I helped her! I was there for her when you couldn't be! We fell in love, Mulder. That happens when people spend time together. It had nothing to do with you, it just happened!"

"Ha!"

Skinner knew he couldn't argue anymore, Mulder wouldn't listen. He turned to leave the room, but Mulder's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"She still loves me."

Skinner clenched his fists, a new wave of anger washing over him. Sharply, he turned to Mulder ready to strike."

"Did I hit a nerve, Walter? That's why you came here, isn't it? You know she loves me and there's nothing you can do about it except try and get rid of me again."

Skinner grabbed Mulder by his hospital gown.

"Go ahead." Mulder spat at him, no fear plaguing his tone, only anger. "Go ahead!"

Skinner's fists were so tight that his nails were digging into the skin of his palm.

"You know I'm right."

They stared at each other, both fuming. Skinner pushed Mulder back against his bed and left the room, letting the door slam again. A few seconds passed before he surprised Mulder by coming back, keeping his distance by standing in the doorway.

"If she loves you, why is she marrying me? Have you asked yourself that?" Skinner thought he had won, that his final statement would inflict as much pain as Mulder's had.

"She won't."

Mulder's cocky response infuriated Skinner. "Don't flatter yourself, Mulder." Skinner turned and left. He could hear Mulder calling after him as he walked down the hallway.

"She won't Walter! Not while I'm alive, she won't!"


	11. Revelation

Maggie was waiting patiently for Scully and William to arrive. She was too anxious to sit, so she paced between the two hand sanitizing machines placed at opposite ends of the waiting room. William's voice floated to her ears, making her turn towards the entrance. William ran in, holding X like he was a superhero in midflight. Right behind him was a frantic Dana Scully. Her eyes were wide, and wildly moving around her surroundings until they landed on Maggie's approaching form. A flash of relief possessed Scully as she took William's hand and closed the distance between them and Maggie.

"Mom." They hugged. "Thanks for meeting us here."

"Grandma, can X come to the zoo?"

Maggie was confused by William's question. Dana lifted the Scooby-Doo backpack that was in her hand so that Maggie could see.

"Could you take William tonight and maybe tomorrow night? I want to stay here, but I don't want to leave him…"

"Of course." Maggie cut her off. She brushed some of the hair out of William's face, and smiled down at him. "I'm sure X will have lots of fun with us at the zoo tomorrow." The statement made William elated, he jumped up and squeezed his toy fox.

"Can we get something for daddy from the zoo? To make him feel better?"

Dana and Maggie exchanged a sad but touched look. Scully started digging through her purse to find her wallet. Once she found it, she pulled out a twenty-dollar bill and crouched down to talk to William.

"That is very sweet, honey. Here is some money so you can get something from the gift shop tomorrow." William took the money and happily stared at the portrait that was printed on the green paper. "Put it in your pocket, or give it to grandma so you don't lose it." William immediately turned to hand Maggie the money, who placed it in her bag. "Have fun with grandma, okay? Send me some pictures of the animals you see." She hugged him tight, rubbing her hand down his back. "I love you so much William."

"I love you too, Mommy." He kissed her cheek, then made X kiss her cheek. Scully stood and hugged Maggie again.

"Are you going to be okay, Dana?"

"Yeah, mom. I just need to be with him." Maggie nodded in understanding. As they pulled away, Scully handed over William's bag and kissed the top of his head. Maggie took William's hand, giving it a little squeeze as they made their way out the door.

"We'll see you in a couple days. Tell mommy bye."

"Bye Mommy!"

Scully stood still for a minute, watching through the windows as Maggie loaded William into the car. After the car exited the parking lot, she finally walked to Mulder's room. Her mind was blank, all the confusion of her current situation was being repressed. The only thing she allowed herself to concentrate on was her need to see Mulder. She was steps away from his door when she stopped dead in her tracks suddenly feeling burdened by a heavy weight on her finger. Sparkling, the diamond flaunted its meaning, making her nervous about how it would be perceived by Mulder. Quickly, she pulled the ring off, getting annoyed when it snagged slightly at her knuckle. She dropped it in the zipper pocket inside her purse, sealing it safely out of view before knocking on Mulder's door.

She didn't wait for permission to enter. He was sitting up watching a baseball game, he still hadn't glanced her way.

"Mulder?" Her voice tore him from the television. There was frustration written over his face, but the smile he displayed at seeing her was genuine.

"Hey, I hoped I would see you today."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, I just needed to freshen up before I came back."

"How long can you visit?"

"I brought a bag, so you don't have to be alone tonight."

Mulder's smile widened, and he patted the side of his bed. Scully laughed and went to his side, sitting where his hand had suggested. They didn't speak, they just looked at each other. Scully was quick to notice that his attitude was clouded by conflicting emotions.

"What is it?" He didn't answer, just shot her an unwilling look. "Mulder," Her tone turned authoritative.

"I just had a spat with your intended." Scully didn't miss the viscous way he said the final word. She chose to ignore the underlying hostility of his statement.

"Walter? Did he call you?"

"No, he came here." Scully's confusion was plainly displayed. "What? He didn't tell you that he came to bite my head off?"

"No, he was gone when I got out of the bath. He left a note saying he had a meeting."

"Ha! Well even if it's true, he came here first."

"Why?"

"To put me in my place."

"I don't understand."

"He thinks I'm a threat to your impending marriage." Scully was quiet, her gaze dropped to her ring-less hand. Mulder followed her eyes, immediately noticing the lack of her engagement ring. "Am I?" Her gaze flew up at his question. She had been struggling with her feelings since the moment she found out Mulder was alive, and now he was forcing her to collect her thoughts and give him an intelligible answer. Without hesitation, she said the first thing she thought of, ignoring her impulse to overthink.

"You know the answer to that."

Mulder took her hand in his, and rubbed his thumb across her warm skin.

"I missed you, Scully."

"You have no idea, Mulder."


	12. Complicated

_***Author's note* I wanted to send a special shout out to pearlydewdrop, thank you for your support!**_

The more time they spent together, the more prominent the awkwardness of the situation became. They expressed their affection, but it was reserved. The unspoken boundaries held the floodgates of emotion tightly shut. There was nothing Mulder wanted to do more than kiss and touch Scully. After years of keeping their relationship a secret, he wanted to take each opportunity to show his love, but Skinner prohibited that. Finally, Mulder couldn't stand being in relationship limbo any longer and he decided to confront the problem.

"Scully, what are we doing?"

The question caught her off guard. They had been talking about William, Scully telling Mulder stories about their precious son's life. Together, they traveled from his time in the womb, to his first steps, and up to his current adventures in preschool. It was bittersweet to share the stories with Mulder. Scully loved the way his face would light up with pride or joy, but her own heart ached that he was hearing it all for the first time rather than reliving the experiences with her.

"Right now?" She questioned, unsure if he was suffering a memory lapse because of his medication.

"No, what are we doing now that I'm back? Before I was abducted we were happy together. It may not have been conventional, but it worked for us. I loved you then, I loved you while I was gone, and I love you now."

Her heart was racing, she had wanted to delay this conversation for as long as she could but now she was trapped and unprepared. She hadn't been able to mull over the situation or its possible outcomes because everything was happening so fast. Nauseous, her body responded to the anxiety her mind was rhythmically pumping into her system.

"I love you too, Mulder. Nothing could change that."

"So, we will pick up where we left off?"

"I can't do that." Mulder stared at her, waiting for her to explain. Scully sighed, knowing this conversation just took an unexpected turn for Mulder. "Nothing made me happier than finding out that you were alive and returned,"

"But?"

"But, I can't go back in time. It's been five years; a lot has changed. I'm a mother, my entire life has been rewired."

"What are you saying, Scully?"

"I'm saying we can't just pretend that you were here! I can't just hop back into an uncertain life that consists of following you around on wild adventures. No matter how much I miss it, it's impossible."

"I don't expect that, Dana. I know it's not the same. But while you were here continuing your life, I was in hell. For five years, all I had was the memories of our wild adventures. They gave me hope. The thought of coming back to you kept me going. I pictured showing up in our office and you giving me some smart-ass remark about how I had ditched you again. Then we were finally together again, and you tell me that not only do I have you but I have a son. Suddenly, my tortured years seemed worth it because I had happiness."

"Mulder,"

"Scully, we're a family. "

"I know."

"So, let's be a family."

"It's not that simple, Mulder."

"It is, Dana. It's as simple as you, me, and William."

"No, it's not. I wish it was, but it's not."

"You cannot be talking about A.D Skinner."

"Walter, and yes I am."

"Scully, he was just a safety net. He is a snake that knew he could offer you comfort when you needed it."

"Don't say that. It wasn't like that."

"Don't tell me you didn't see through his scheme. He's been after you for years, Scully."

"It wasn't like that, Mulder." Her insistence started to irritate him. Despite his attempt to filter his frustration, he snapped at her.

"What was it like then, Scully?" His tone pissed her off. She didn't think she would have to defend herself to him, but here she was.

"He was my friend, Mulder. He was there for me. He was there for William. We mourned over you, it was your disappearance that brought us closer together."

"That's probably exactly what he wants you to think."

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me, Scully, were you aware that your relationship was growing or did you just look up one day and notice that Walter was still there?"

"Stop it, Mulder! You are making Walter seem conniving."

"Well.."

"You trusted him! He was our confidant and ally. How can you suddenly act like he is no better than the cigarette smoking man?"

"Because at least old smoky could never steal you."

Scully was speechless. She hadn't expected that response. Taking his hand, she squeezed it reassuringly, but received no response from him.

"Mulder, no one stole me."

"Then why are you marrying him?"

"I can't give you a simple answer to that."

"You should be able to. If you loved him, that would be a simple enough reason."

"I do, but it's complicated."

"Why?"

"Because I love you too." Mulder pulled his hand from hers. "You're very different people. I love Walter for who he is just as I love you for who you are."

"You can't marry him."

"Mulder,"

"You can't, Scully."

"Mulder, it's complicated! I can't just leave him."

"Yes you can, Scully. I don't understand what's stopping you."

"That's the problem, Mulder. You don't understand. Walter is a good man. He loves me and he loves William."

"So do I!"

"I know, but it's different. He chose to love us, knowing he may not have received any love back. It would be cruel to desert him after all he's done."

"You cannot honestly be telling me that you are going to marry him out of duty. That's ridiculous, Scully and you know it."

"I didn't say that. You aren't listening to me! I said it's complicated."

"Well, I'll make it simple for you Scully. Don't marry him. We belong together. We have a son, for Christ's sake! I don't understand why we are even arguing about this! I'm back Scully, I thought that's what you wanted. For days you've been telling me how much you wanted me back, how much you missed me. Now you're saying you're still going to marry Skinner!?"

"Mulder,"

"No, Scully. I've missed too much of my life and William's life to be caught in some bullshit triangle. You say you want to marry him, but where's your ring?"

She stared at him, once again rendered speechless. A slight blush crept across her cheeks at the realization that she had been caught. Of course her doubts were seen by Mulder, he read her better than anyone.

"I don't know what to do." Her blue eyes pleaded with him to understand.

"Maybe you should figure it out, before you come back."

"What?"

"Go home, Scully. Go to your relentless fiancée and think about what you want. When you've decided, let me know."

"Mulder!"

"Go, Scully."

Reluctantly, she listened. She grabbed her bag, watching him desperately, hoping he would say something else. He avoided her stare. With a sigh, Scully made her way out of his room. She was half way down the hall when the tears began to fall.


	13. Torn

Scully's mind was completely discombobulated, a state which was foreign to her well composed demeanor. It was as if a tornado was crashing through each part of her brain rendering her completely incompetent of clear thought. She found herself stuck in the past, thinking only of the memories she had shared with Mulder, and of the argument that ended their time together. For five years she had prayed for his return, and her prayers were finally answered, but now she felt as if she was ruining the gift. Everything she tried to do seemed wrong, and now she was questioning her entire life. Nothing was safe from her overwhelming doubt as she looked back on her life without Mulder.

Skinner had been the one to tell her Mulder was gone, in return he was the first to know of her pregnancy. They were friends, all three of them. It wasn't weird for her to share personal information with him. She didn't give him details, she had only said she was pregnant. That wasn't crossing any unknown boundary. Scully wondered what other choices she had made led her right into Skinner's waiting arms, what choices Mulder would now condemn.

"Damn him!" She cried to herself as she hit her hand on the steering wheel. Only Mulder could make her question years of calculated decisions. He was in her head, once again destroying her sense of normalcy and understanding. Scully had grown more open minded as his partner, but her nature was to be always practical and sensible. Rarely did she make a spontaneous decision, so why was she doubting years of her life as if she had randomly decided to marry the first person she saw. It took years for Skinner to gain her complete trust. It took years for her to see him as any more than a friend. She was furious with Mulder for making her feel guilty. It was obvious she never fully moved on, she could admit that. In fact, Scully thought it was plainly apparent that she was still in love with Mulder.

As soon as she thought that, Skinner's face flashed through her mind. The man that had supported and loved her in the most hopeless part of her life would not be so easily forgotten. She did love him, it was a more subdued love than what she felt for Mulder, but it was still love. Skinner provided her with the life she had dreamed about while she was constantly running from one X file to another. He replaced her endless trekking with a stable home and comfortable routine. Skinner put her and William before everything else, their welfare and happiness were his only priorities. For years, he had asked for nothing in return, he simply gave. Now she had promised him her heart, the only thing he wanted, and it seemed as if it was not hers to give.

Memories flooded her mind of all the moments that she shared with Walter and not Mulder. It was Walter that went to her doctor's appointments, and helped her through the months of morning sickness. When William first kicked, she and Walter were having dinner. She had stopped eating, shocked at the movement, and quickly placed his hand on her swollen belly to share the experience. He waited patiently through her thirty-six-hour labor, he even offered support to an anxious Maggie. As soon as William was born, she saw a light brighten in Walter's eyes. There was a tenderness underneath his hard exterior that shined when he was around William. The memories were endless. He had been at every birthday party, every Christmas, he went trick-or-treating every Halloween, he was even at her home three days of the week for dinner before they finally moved in together. Yet now, she pictured Mulder heartbroken at all the moments he had missed, and it tainted each happy memory with an overwhelming melancholy.

Scully sighed, confronting her emotions was never her strength, so she hated that it was all she had been doing since Mulder's arrival. She liked when things were logistic with clear points, and emotions inhibited that way of thinking. She was torn between the man she had loved, and the man she thought she now loved. It wasn't a simple choice, it didn't even make sense most of the time. Five years was enough time for her mind to fantasize about her long-lost love, making it something more than it was. Five years was also enough time for her to fall in love with a man that adored her and her child, but it still felt as if something was missing. She was floating in limbo with no clear direction to go. Even now, she sat in her car alone. Unable to find solace in the hospital room with Mulder, and unable to go home and confront Skinner. There was only one person she could bear to see, the only person she could profess her heart to. Scully took a few deep breaths before turning on the car and leaving the hospital, bound relieve her stress to compassionate ears.


End file.
